Visionen überarbeitete Version
by vestilia
Summary: Felicita wird von Albträumen heimgesucht. Severus Snape soll ihr helfen, den Ursprung dieser Träume zu ergründen. Dadurch werden Ereignisse in Gang gesetzt, mit denen so nicht zu rechnen war.
1. Chapter 1

**Ich habe mich entschlossen, meine erste Geschichte noch einmal in überarbeiteter Version zu veröffentlichen.  
Band sechs wird nur in einigen Punkten berücksichtigt, da die Idee vor Veröffentlichung des 6. Bandes entstand und somit einige wichtige Eckpunkte nicht berücksichtigt werden konnten. Band sieben hat für die Handlung keine Bedeutung.**

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

Um sie herum herrschte totale Finsternis, die Luft war schlecht, stickig und verbraucht.

Ihr Körper zitterte vor Angst.

Sie hörte Schreie, Schmerzensschreie, die eines Mannes und einer Frau, und im totalen Gegensatz dazu das Lachen von mehreren Personen, die sich an dem Leid zu weiden schienen.

Sie wusste, sie musste sich absolut still verhalten, damit ihr nicht ein ähnliches Schicksal wie den Gefolterten zuteilwurde. Doch am liebsten hatte sie laut geschrien, vor Angst und Verzweiflung.

Doch sie blieb still.

Angstschweiß lief ihr den Rücken hinunter, das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren.

Sie blieb still.

Die Schreie des Mannes wurden schriller, dann brachen sie plötzlich ab.

Jemand sprach, doch sie konnte die Worte nicht verstehen.

Dann hörte sie schnelle Schritt die Treppe hinauf.

Ihr Puls beschleunigte sich abermals, sie konnte hören wie jemand immer näher kam.

Ihre Beine gaben nach, sie konnten ihren verängstigten, zitternden Körper nicht länger tragen.

In ihrer Nähe wurde eine Tür aufgestoßen, jemand durchsuchte anscheinend die Räume, suchte nach ihr.

Immer wieder hörte sie das Geräusch des schnellen, rücksichtslosen Aufstoßens einer Tür, dann schnelle Schritte, die den dahinter liegenden Raum durchsuchten.

Die Geräusche kamen ihrem Versteck immer näher, sie hatte keine Fluchtmöglichkeit.

Jetzt waren die Schritte vor ihrer Tür angelangt.

Die Schläge ihres Herzens wurden immer schneller, schmerzten in ihrer Brust und dröhnten in ihren Ohren.

Wenn sich die Tür öffnete, würde sie tot sein.

Sie vernahm nur noch das Geräusch der schnell herunter gedrückten Türklinke und dann war es vorbei.

Sie hatte das Gefühl zu fallen, tief und immer tiefer...

Schweißgebadet erwachte Felicita.  
Orientierungslos schaute sie sich um.

Sie befand sich nicht in einer dunklen Kammer, sie hatte sich nicht versteckt.  
Nein, das war ihr Bett, im Schlafsaal der Ravenclaw's.

Sie brauchte noch einige Minuten um sich zu beruhigen, bis sich ihre Atmung und ihr Puls auf eine relativ normale Frequenz verlangsamt hatten.  
Dann zog sie die Vorhänge ihres Bettes beiseite und schlich leise ins Bad, um ihre Zimmergenossinnen nicht zu wecken.

Dort angekommen sah sie in den Spiegel.  
Ihre Haut war blass, fast grau.  
Ihr rotbraunes Haar klebte ihr im Gesicht und im Nacken, so wir ihr Pyjama am Rest ihres Körpers klebte.  
Ihre grünen Augen waren verquollen und blutunterlaufen durch die Tränen, die sie anscheinend im Schlaf geweint hatte.  
Als sie begann sich auszuziehen bemerkte sie, dass ihre Hände noch immer zitterten.

Sie hoffte eine heiße Dusche könnte diese Spuren des Albtraums beseitigen.

Es hatte zumindest in der letzten Zeit oft geholfen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Felicita McDermod war eine Musterschülerin des Hauses Ravenclaw. Sie war intelligent, zielstrebig, doch vergaß sie bei allem Ehrgeiz niemals ihre Mitmenschen.  
Für viele Mitschüler Felicita ein Ansprechpartner, der für Sorgen und Nöte stets ein offenes Ohr hatte.  
Sie erzielte Bestnoten in fast allen Fächern, es gab nur zwei Ausnahmen.

Die erste war Wahrsagen. Sie hatte zwar ein Talent dafür entwickelt, das zu sagen, was Professor Trewlany hören wollte, doch ihr fehlte das Verständnis für dieses Fach. Sie sah einfach keinen Sinn darin, irgendwelche Formen und Figuren aus matschigen Teeblättern zu lesen oder zu versuchen, künftige Entwicklungen an Sternenkonstelationen festzumachen.  
Sie war nicht überzeugt von der Thematik und was sie nicht überzeugte, konnte sie auch nicht mit aller Ernsthaftigkeit studieren.

Somit waren ihre annehmbaren Leistungen für sie wahrhaftig annehmbar.

Die zweite Ausnahme war die Geschichte der Zauberei. Auch hier glänzte sie nicht gerade mit Bestnoten, ganz einfach weil sie die langweiligen Monologe von Professor Binns wirklich nicht fesseln konnten. So folgte sie dem Unterricht nicht immer mit der nötigen Konzentration.

Ganz anders verhielt es sich bei den eigentlichen Kernfächern die auf Hogwarts unterrichtet wurden. In Zauberkunst, Verwandlung und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste erzielte sie häufig ein „ohnegleichen", wirkte dabei aber nie Neumalklug, sondern einfach interessiert am vermittelten Stoff.

Sie war talentiert und mit Fleiß konnte sie auf diesen Gebieten fast alles erreichen.

Doch ihr Lieblingsfach, womit sie eine Ausnahme für alle Nicht-Slytherin-Schüler in Hogwarts bildete, war Zaubertränke. Dieses Gebiet interessierte und reizte sie vom ersten Tag an. Die Zusammenhänge erschlossen sich ihr wie von selbst und neue Stoffgebiete verinnerlichte sie ohne Nacharbeiten außerhalb des Unterrichts.

Den Spaß an diesem Fach konnte ihr auch der stets miesgelaunte, herablassende und bösartige Professor Snape nicht verderben.

Durch ihre hervorragenden schulischen Leistungen und ihre Hilfsbereitschaft war das Mädchen bei nahezu allen Professoren und Schülern beliebt.  
Stets wirkte sie freundlich und ausgeglichen, einfach fröhlich.

Doch in letzter Zeit war dies mehr oder weniger aufgesetzt und gut gespielt.

Felicita wurde von schrecklichen Albträumen heimgesucht. Sie waren so real, dass sie häufig, wie in der letzten Nacht, schweißgebadet erwachte.  
Das schlimme war aber, dass sie keinerlei Vorstellung hatte, woher die Träume kamen.  
Es hatte irgendwann angefangen, sie konnte nicht einmal mehr sagen wann es gewesen war.  
Sie wusste nur, dass die Träume immer häufiger kamen, immer intensiver, brutaler und vor allem realer wurden. Inzwischen bekam sie wahrlich Angst.

Das war auch der Grund warum die 17jährige jetzt zu Mdm Pomfrey unterwegs war und viel zu spät zum Unterricht im Kerker erscheinen würde.

Mdm Pomfrey begrüßte sie freundlich, als sie die Krankenstation betrat  
„Guten Morgen mein Kind, was kann ich für dich tun?"  
Felicita brauchte einen Moment um die richtigen Worte zu wählen, es fiel ihr schwer darüber zu sprechen. Sie hatte vor allem Angst vor dem, was die Krankenschwester antworten würde.  
„Guten Morgen. Mdm Pomfrey, wenn ein Mensch Albträume hat, welche Ursachen kann das haben?" die Schwester antworte sofort

„Typisch ist es Dinge zu verarbeiten, die man gesehen, oder von denen man gehört hat, auch möglich sind Stress und seelische Belastungen. Eher selten treten in den Träumen verdrängte Erinnerungen zu Tage."  
All diese Dinge hatte Felicita schon ausschließen können. Das war der Grund für ihre Sorgen

„Was würden Sie sagen, wenn ich all diese Dinge ausschließen könnte?"  
Die Krankenschwester sah die Schülerin besorgt an, sie sah deutlich, wie aufgewühlt das Mädchen war

„Was träumst du denn?" fragte sie dann sanft

„Dinge die so furchtbar sind, das ich kaum darüber sprechen kann" ihre Stimme klang zittrig als sie das sprach. Sie zwang sich sichtbar weiterzusprechen „Ich...Ich träume davon, dass Menschen gequält oder...getötet werden. Ich sehe das Blut, ich rieche es. Das Leid und den Schmerz kann ich fast körperlich spüren.  
Es ist alles so real, dass ich beim Aufwachen völlig orientierungslos bin. Heute Nacht war ich selbst in die Geschehnisse in meinem Traum verwickelt. Bis jetzt war ich immer nur unbeteiligter Zeuge, aber heute Nacht war es anders. Ich habe Angst einzuschlafen. Ich habe Angst verrückt zu werden!" Felicita hatte immer schneller aber auch immer leiser gesprochen. Sie stand vor der Schwester, zitternd und mit Tränen in den Augen, und wartete auf deren Reaktion.

„Du wirst bestimmt nicht verrückt. Was du mir geschildert hast ist sicherlich ungewöhnlich, aber bestimmt klären wir bald das Problem."  
Die Krankenschwester dachte einen Augenblick nach

„Ich werde mich mit einem Kollegen beraten. Kannst du heute nach dem Unterricht noch einmal zu mir kommen? Bis dahin habe ich bestimmt schon etwas herausgefunden."

„Natürlich, vielen Dank." Felicita schaute kurz auf ihre Uhr „Ich hätte seit 10 Minuten Unterricht bei Professor Snape, könnten Sie mir eine Bescheinigung ausstellen, dass ich bis jetzt bei Ihnen war?" mit einem leichten Lächeln fügte Sie hinzu „Sie können sich doch vorstellen, wie er auf mein Zuspätkommen reagieren wird"

„Natürlich!" antwortete die Krankenschwester, ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Felicita verabschiedete sich anschließend bis zum Nachmittag und ging dann so schnell wie möglich in die Kerker. Sie wollte Snape keine Munition für einen Punktabzug liefern, was zwangsläufig passieren würde, wenn sie länger als drei Minuten für den Weg von der Krankenstation bis in den Kerker benötigen würde.

Ravenclaw hatte Punkte dringend nötig, das Haus lag in dem Wettkampf um den Hauspokal derzeit auf einem enttäuschenden 4. Rang.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

Felicita hatte den Schultag relativ gut überstanden, auch wenn ihre Gedanken immer wieder um das Gespräch mit Mdm Pomfrey am Morgen kreisten.  
Ihre Aufmerksamkeit litt natürlich darunter. So geschah es dann auch, dass sie zwar keinen Punktabzug für ihr Zuspätkommen von Snape kassierte, kurz darauf aber 10 Punkte wegen Unaufmerksamkeit verlor.

Der Professor hatte ihr eine Frage gestellt, ein ganz leichte („Bei welcher Temperatur muss der Seelenwanderer Trank zubereitet werden?") Die Antwort war bei 120 Grad.  
Doch sie hatte nicht geantwortet, weil sie die Frage gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte.

Snape hatte garantiert nur auf einen Moment gewartet, an dem sie nicht mit voller Konzentration dem Unterricht gefolgt war.  
Er hatte sich wahrscheinlich schon darauf eingestellt, ihr Punkte beim Betreten des Raums abzuziehen. Als das aufgrund ihrer Entschuldigung von Mdm Pomfrey nicht möglich war, hatte er auf eine andere Gelegenheit gewartet und sie hatte ihm prompt eine geliefert.

Sie ärgerte sich noch den ganzen Tag über Snape und über sich selbst. Dieser Ärger erwies sich im Verlauf des Tages allerdings auch als Ansporn. Sie folgte dem Unterricht interessiert und es gelang ihr tatsächlich einige Hauspunkte zu gewinnen.

Doch als sie sich nach ihrer letzten Unterrichtsstunde, Zauberkunst, auf den Weg zur Krankenstation machte, kehrten die Aufregung und die Besorgnis mit einem Schlag zurück.  
Würde die Krankenschwester ihr schon etwas Neues sagen können?  
Doch auf der Krankenstation sollte zunächst eine Überraschung auf sie warten.

Als sie die Tür öffnete hörte sie eine Stimme, mit der sie nicht gerechnet hatte und die sie, vorsichtig ausgedrückt, nicht gerade erfreute.  
Sie hörte die Stimme ihres Zaubertrankprofessors Severus Snape. Zunächst, so befahl sie sich, würde sie ruhig bleiben. es war sicher nur ein Zufall, dass er hier war.  
Als sie die Blicke von der Krankenschwester und Snape auf sich spürte, trat sie noch einige Schritte in die Krankenstation hinein und sprach dann Mdm. Pomfrey an „Hallo, ich wollte Sie nicht stören. Ich werde ganz einfach später wieder kommen."

Die Krankenschwester lächelte sie freundlich an „Nein, nein, Professor Snape ist deinetwegen hier." Also doch kein Zufall? Felicita spürte wie ihr die Gesichtszüge entglitten.

„Was? Was hat er denn damit zu tun?"

„Ich hatte dir doch gesagt, ich müsste noch mit einem Kollegen sprechen"  
Die Schwester lächelte sie noch immer freundlich an. Doch Felicita war gerade nicht nach Lächeln zu Mute. Die Vorstellung, dass er von ihren Problemen wusste, war ihr äußerst unangenehm, er war nicht der Mensch vor dem sie Schwächen offenbaren wollte.

„Und er ist dieser Kollege?"

„Ja er ist es!" sagte Snape ungehalten, als Poppy gerade antworten wollte.  
„Mdm Pomfrey hat mich um Hilfe gebeten. Ich bin sogar bereit ihr zu helfen, können Sie sich das vorstellen? Allerdings nur unter einer Voraussetzung, dass Sie nicht mehr über mich sprechen, als würde ich mich nicht im selben Raum wie Sie befinden." Er war im Verlauf seiner Ansprache immer leiser geworden, die letzten Worte waren nicht mehr, als eine geflüsterte Drohung gewesen.

'Er will helfen? Sehr interessant.' war das erste was sie dachte. Ihren zweiten Gedanken sprach sie dann gleich aus  
„Wie? Und Wieso?"

Auf diese Frage antwortete Poppy „ Professor Snape hat selbst Erfahrungen mit Albträumen" auf das Schnauben, welches Snape daraufhin verlauten ließ, fügt Poppy hastig hinzu „Natürlich erwarten wir, dass du diese Information vertraulich behandelst, so wie du Verschwiegenheit von uns erwartest." Felicita nickte nur zur Antwort, dann fuhr die Schwester fort „ Er wird dir helfen zu erforschen wo deine Träume herkommen..."

Poppy sprach nicht weiter, sie schien nach den richtigen Worten für was auch immer zu suchen. Felicita ahnte, dass es - was auch immer es war - nichts Positives sein konnte.  
Es entstand eine unangenehme Stille. In dem Kopf der Schülerin machte sich eine Frage immer breiter, die Frage nach dem Wie.

„Mit Hilfe von Legilimentik" sagte Snape dann, als hätte er die Frage gehört.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Nach dieser Offenbarung entstand erneut eine Pause. Niemand sprach ein Wort.  
Poppy wirkte besorgt, Felicita panisch und Professor Snape stand mit undurchdringlicher Miene im Raum.

Die Schülerin schaute abwechselnd zur Krankenschwester und zu ihrem Zaubertrankprofessor. Ihre Augen waren weit geöffnet, ihr lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Das konnte doch unmöglich deren ernst sein, das war einfach unmöglich.  
Sie konnte schon den Gedanken kaum ertragen, dass Snape in ihre Erinnerungen eindrang und sie durchstöberte.  
Wie sollte sie ihn jemals wieder in die Augen schauen können, wenn er es erst wirklich getan hatte?

Anscheinend konnte Snape in ihrem Gesicht lesen, wie in einem offenen Buch.  
Anders waren die Worte, die er als nächstes sprach, nicht zu erklären.

„Miss McDermod, ich werde mich bestimmt nicht in ihren pubertären Phantasien tummeln, es interessiert mich überhaupt nicht, an wen sie Abends in ihrem Bettchen einen Gedanken verschwenden, es interessiert mich auch nicht, ob sie mit ihrem Äußeren zufrieden sind, oder ob sie sich von ihrer Umwelt ungerecht behandelt fühlen.  
Wie Mdm Pomfrey Ihnen ja inzwischen mitgeteilt hat" bei diesen Worten warf er der Krankenschwester einen strafenden, ja fast vernichtenden Blick zu „habe ich selbst Erfahrungen mit Albträumen. Ich weiß wie belastend sie sein können. Sie haben jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten.  
Wenn Sie sich von mir helfen lassen, können wir vielleicht die Ursache für diese Träume finden und sie somit auf ganz natürlichen Weg beseitigen.

Die zweite Möglichkeit ist die, dass Sie die Träume mit Hilfe von Tränken aus Ihrem Schlaf verbannen.  
So werden Sie es umgehen können, dass Sie ein paar für ihr Privatleben" er sprach dieses Wort mit unendlich viel Geringschätzung gemischt mit einer Prise Zynismus aus „unbedeutende Gedanken mit mir teilen, aber sie werden dadurch niemals erfahren, welcher Herkunft diese Träume sind, sie werden nie erfahren welche Bedeutung sie haben."

Diese Worte hatten eine große Wirkung auf Felicita. Er hatte mit der gewöhnlichen, strengen, gefühlskalten Stimme gesprochen. Doch die Worte waren alles andere als gewöhnlich gewesen.  
Er hatte ihr das Gefühl vermittelt, dass er ihr wirklich helfen wollte, zum ersten Mal in sechs Jahren, die sie jetzt schon diese Schule besuchte.

Es war unglaublich, es war ein Wunder...Sie fühlte ihm gegenüber das erste Mal so etwas wie Vertrauen.

„Ok Professor, wann fangen wir an?" Da hörten die Wunder dann auch auf und Snape zeigte wieder sein gewohntes Gesicht.

„Was soll die Frage, glauben Sie ich würde mehr als einen Nachmittag für Sie opfern? Wir fangen natürlich sofort an."

Poppy lächelte Felicita aufmunternd an, als befürchtete sie, das Mädchen könnte es sich nach diesen harschen Worten doch nochmal anders überlegen

„Du hast die richtige Entscheidung getroffen. Professor Snape wird sehr behutsam mit deinen Erinnerungen umgehen."

Behutsam? Wäre die Situation eine andere gewesen, hätte Felicita spätestens nach diesen Worten gelacht. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sich der düstere Kerkerbewohner überhaupt über die Bedeutung eines solchen Begriffs im Klaren war.  
Doch auch Poppy schien nicht allzu überzeugt von ihren eigenen Worten. Felicita hatte den beschwörenden Blick, den sie dem Professor zugeworfen hatte während sie sprach, nicht übersehen.

Die Schwester führte ihre Patientin zu einem der Krankenbetten und bedeutete ihr sich darauf zu legen. Dann reichte sie ihr einen Becher „ Das ist ein Beruhigungstrank, er wird dir sicher helfen"

Felicita trank ihn und lies sich dann auf die Kissen zurück sinken. Snape nahm neben dem Bett auf einem Stuhl platz

„Ich möchte, dass sie jetzt ihre Augen schließen und sich entspannen. Wehren Sie sich nicht gegen mich, dass wird das alles -vor allem für Sie - weniger unangenehm machen."

Er ließ ihr noch einen Moment um sich zu beruhigen.

Dann spürte sie, wie er in ihre Gedanken eindrang.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

Sie hatte das Gefühl zu schweben.  
Als sie an sich herunter blickte, sah sie eine grüne Wiese.  
Felicita spürte warme Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrer Haut.  
Alles sah so friedlich, so malerisch aus.

Doch dann spürte sie, dass sie etwas von der Wiese fort, in Richtung eines düsteren Waldes zog. Sie wollte dort nicht hin, es würde schrecklich sein. Hier auf dieser Wiese konnte ihr nichts passieren.  
So wehrte sie sich und versuchte den Abstand zum Wald zu vergrößern.  
Da spürte sie plötzlich eine Hand, die sich um ihren rechten Arm schloss.  
„Kämpfen Sie nicht dagegen an. Wenn Sie möchten, dass es endet, müssen Sie mir zeigen, was Sie gesehen haben."

Es war Snape, der neben ihr stand. Mit der Erkenntnis, was nun folgen würde, verschwand das Gefühl zu schweben.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sprechen, schritten sie gemeinsam in den Wald hinein. Felicita hörte ein Murmeln, doch sie wusste, wenn sie weiter in den Wald gingen, würden aus dem Murmeln die Schreie von Menschen werden.

Als sie sich einer Lichtung näherten, sah sie das erste Opfer des Kampfes, der tief im Inneren des Waldes tobte. Sie wollte nicht hinsehen, doch sie konnte die Augen nicht von dem Mann nehmen.  
Er war tot. Sein Körper war eine einzige Brandwunde, seine Gesichtszüge waren kaum noch zu erkennen.  
Der süße Geruch von warmen Blut und verbrannten Fleisch stieg ihr in die Nase, sie hatte das Gefühl sich gleich übergeben zu müssen, fühlte schon wie sich Speichel in ihrem Mund sammelte.  
Unter Schock stehend war es ihr jedoch unmöglich sich weg zu bewegen. Snape griff ein und zog sie von dem Toten fort. Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie damals in ihrem Traum über dem Opfer gestanden hatte.

Vor diesen Träumen hatte sie noch niemals einen toten Menschen gesehen, geschweige denn ein Opfer eines so brutalen Gewaltaktes. Sie wusste, dass der Mann durch einen Fluch so zugerichtet worden war, sie konnte die Schmerzen, die er während des Todeskampfes gespürt haben musste, fast am eigenen Körper nachempfinden.  
Diese Gefühle waren kaum zu ertragen.  
Sie wollte den Anblick aus ihrem Geist verbannen. Sie riss sich von Snape los und hielt sich die Hände vor das Gesicht. Sie wollte es einfach nicht mehr sehen.  
Zu spät erinnerte sie sich, dass sie sich genauso auch in ihrem Traum die Augen zugehalten hatte. Zu spät fiel ihr ein was danach passiert war...

Sie spürte nur noch, dass sie stolperte und stürzte. Sie wollte sich vor dem harten Aufprall schützen, doch er blieb aus.  
Stattdessen fiel sie auf einen weichen, warmen Körper, der zu wimmern begann, als sie auf ihm zum Liegen kam. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah die dunkle Gestallt auf der sie lag.  
Sie spürte die Wärme, die sein Körper ausstrahlte und die Feuchtigkeit des Blutes, das seinen schwarzen Umhang durchtränkte. Das Blut, das sie nun auf ihrer Kleidung, auf ihren Händen und in ihrem Gesicht fühlte.  
Felicita konnte nur noch schreien, vor Angst, Ekel und Grauen.  
In dem Augenblick in dem sie glaubte es nicht mehr ertragen zu können, spürte sie, wie Snape sie wieder am Arm packte und die Szenerie sich änderte.

Snape und Felicita befanden sich nun in einem düsteren Gewölbe, sie vermutete, dass es ein Kerker war. In ihm waren Gestallten in schwarzen Umhängen und weißen Masken, die einen Kreis bildeten. Snape zog das Mädchen zwischen die Gestalten in deren Mitte.  
Sie wollte es nicht sehen, nicht noch einmal, sie wusste, es würde grauenhaft sein. Sie hörte die Schreie der Frau, sie wusste, dass sie auf einem Altar in der Mitte des Kerkers lag, nackt und sich im Todeskampf windend.  
Etwas zwang Felicita die Augen zu öffnen, sie vermutete dass es Snape war.  
Augenscheinlich konnte er nur sehen, was sie sah. Oder besser, die Bilder, die vor ihrem inneren Auge abliefen.

Und so sah sie die Frau, sah wie sie mit vor Todesangst weit aufgerissenen Augen, auf dem Steinaltar lag. Sie sah den Mann der neben ihr stand, der ihr mit einem Messer die Pulsadern aufgeschnitten hatte. Das Blut lief schnell aus ihren Venen. Die Frau wurde schon ruhiger, ihre Schreie deutlich leiser, kläglicher. Der Mann hielt einen Kelch in seiner Hand, mit dem er Teile ihres Blutes auffing. Dann setzte er den Kelch an seine Lippen und Trank das Blut in einem Zug aus. Als er den Kelch wieder absetzte, regte sich die Frau nicht mehr.

Wieder änderte sich die Szenerie um Snape und Felicita.  
Sie fanden sich in einer kleinen düsteren Kammer wieder. Das waren die Erinnerungen an den Traum von letzter Nacht. Die Angst entdeckt zu werden setzte augenblicklich wieder ein, sie hörte schon die Schritte die sich ihrem Versteck nährten, spürte wie sich Puls und Atmung beschleunigten.  
Doch zu ihrer großen Überraschung hörte sie auch deutlich die beschleunigten Atemzüge von Professor Snape.  
Gerade als sich die Erkenntnis in ihrem Geist breit machte, als sie sich fragte, was ihn so beunruhigte, kehrten sie in die reale Welt zurück. Snape hatte die Verbindung unterbrochen.

Als Felicita die Augen aufschlug, stand Snape neben ihrem Bett. Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn, seine Atmung ging noch immer schnell und stoßweise. Als er sich zum Gehen abwandte, sprang Felicita von ihrem Bett auf. Er konnte nicht einfach gehen und sie zurücklassen, allein mit all ihren Fragen.

„Professor Snape, wo wollen Sie hin? Können Sie mir sagen, was mit mir nicht stimmt?"

Er würdigte Sie keines Blickes, sprach statt mit ihr zu Mdm Pomfrey

„Sie hatten mit Ihrer Vermutung Recht, ich muss augenblicklich zu Dumbledore. Wir werden uns später bei Miss McDermod melden"

Mit diesen Worten war Snape auch schon zur Tür hinaus verschwunden, deutlich hatte sie die Verunsicherung aus seiner Stimme heraus gehört.  
Felicita warf der Krankenschwester einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Was hat das alles zu bedeuten, ich dachte Sie wüssten nicht, was mir fehlt? Wie kann Professor Snape dann von einer Vermutung sprechen?" fragte sie aufgebracht.

„Beruhige dich erst einmal." sagte die Krankenschwester sanft „Ich wollte dich heute früh nicht beunruhigen" bei diesen Worten zuckte Felicita zusammen. Die Schwester lächelte sie an.  
„Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen, dass du verrückt wirst. Ganz im Gegenteil. Deine Träume sind Visionen."  
Mdm Pomfrey wartete ob ihr das Mädchen etwas entgegnen würde. Felicita sah sie ungläubig an. Dann sagte sie  
„Das ist unmöglich, ich bin schlecht in Wahrsagen." Das klang selbst in ihren eigenen Ohren merkwürdig. Die Schwester lächelte noch etwas mehr.

„Ich bin schon immer der Meinung gewesen, dass Wahrsagen eine Gabe ist, die man nicht erlernen kann.  
Ich wollte heute früh deshalb noch nichts sagen. Die Vorstellung, dass aus deinen Träumen Realität werden könnte, ist nach allem was ich bis jetzt gehört habe, mehr als beunruhigend. Deshalb wollte ich ganz erst sicher sein, bevor ich es dir sage."

„Wie hat Professor Snape herausgefunden, dass es Visionen sind?"

Mdm Pomfrey überlegte kurz, wie sie es am besten erklären konnte.

„Träume hinterlassen in unserem Gedächtnis andere Spuren als beispielsweise Erinnerungen an Dinge, die wir tatsächlich erlebt haben. Träume sind flüchtig, ihr Inhalt wird schnell aus unserem Gedächtnis verschwinden, weil sie für unser Leben in den meisten Fällen unbedeutend sind. Wenn überhaupt erinnert man sich nur noch an die groben Geschehnisse, während bei Erlebnissen auch die Umgebung, Gerüche und Geräusche nicht in Vergessenheit geraten. Ähnlich ist es mit vielen Visionen. Sie bleiben in Erinnerung wie wirklich erlebte Ereignisse."

Felicita schluckte hart. Niemals wollte sie so etwas wie in ihren Träumen - sie war noch nicht bereit es Visionen zu nennen - wirklich erleben.

Die Schwester schien ihren Zustand gut deuten zu können, denn sie sagte, es sei wohl das Beste, wenn sie erst mal eine Weile für sich sei, um alles zu verarbeiten. Felicita stimmte zu. Sie verabschiedete sich und begab sich dann in den Ravenclaw-Turm.

Ihre Freundin Amanda, die besorgt auf sie zukam und fragt, wo sie gewesen sei, wimmelte sie mit vorgetäuschten Kopfschmerzen ab. Es tat ihr Leid sie zu belügen, aber sie hatte ihr bis jetzt nichts von den Träumen gesagt, wie sollte sie ihr dann etwas von Visionen erzählen können?

Sie ging in ihren Schlafsaal, in dem zum Glück niemand sonst war. Es erschien ihr unvorstellbar, sich damit abzufinden, dass sie nicht einfach nur schrecklich träumte. Visionen… Wer würden die Menschen sein, die sie gesehen hatte?

Ob es das war, was Snape gerade mit dem Direktor besprach?  
Hatte er jemanden in ihren Gedanken erkannt?


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

Der Mädchenschlafsaal des sechsten Jahres der Ravenclaw's lag in friedlicher Stille, vereinzelt war ein Seufzen von einem der schlafenden Mädchen zu hören.  
Doch eines der Mädchen schlief nicht. Felicita McDermod.  
Dafür gab es zwei Gründe.

Zum einen wollte sie nicht schlafen, aus Angst vor ihren Träumen. Was würde sie in dieser Nacht sehen? Wie viel Leid, Schmerz und Tod konnte sie noch ertragen?  
Zum anderen war da noch die Tatsache, dass sie über die weiteren Geschehnisse informiert werden sollte, dass hatte Snape gesagt, als sie ihn vor neun Stunden das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Wann sollte das sein? Es war inzwischen 1.00 Uhr nachts, Snape und Dumbledore konnten doch unmöglich immer noch etwas zu besprechen haben. Felicita hatte doch ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, was sie gesehen hatte. Ob für jemanden Gefahr bestand oder ob sie selbst in Gefahr war.  
Ihr Leben hatte sich mit diesem Tag schlagartig geändert. Schreckliche Dinge zu träumen war das eine. Aber die Dinge zu verarbeiten, die sie gesehen hatte, die vielleicht irgendwann Realität werden würden, war etwas ganz anderes. Sie fühlte sich allein, verlassen. Niemand war zu ihr gekommen um etwas zu erklären. Hatte man sie ganz einfach vergessen?

Dass sich die Ereignisse in dieser Nacht noch überschlagen sollten, konnte sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht ahnen.

Es verging noch eine halbe Stunde, in der sich ihre Stimmung aufgrund der immer stärker werdenden Müdigkeit und Unruhe änderte.  
Aus Verzweiflung und Ungeduld wurde Ärger.  
Sie ärgerte sich über die Gleichgültigkeit, die ihr entgegen gebracht wurde.  
Von Snape war sie nicht überrascht. Es wäre eher verwunderlich, wenn er sich für ihre Gefühlslage interessieren würde.  
Doch von Dumbledore erwartete sie ganz einfach, dass er sich um sie kümmerte, ihr alles erklärte und ihr die Angst nahm. Doch nichts der Gleichen geschah... Weitere zehn Minuten später war sie wütend.

Diese Wut war dann auch der Auslöser dafür, dass sie die Bettdecke zurückschlug, die Vorhänge ihres Bettes aufriss und aufstand. Sie zog sich ihren Bademantel und Schuhe an, ging aus dem Schlafsaal und kurze Zeit später aus dem Ravenclaw-Turm.  
Sie würde Dumbledore zur Rede stellen.

Sie lief durch das ruhige, verschlafene Hogwarts und war nicht mehr weit von Dumbledores Büro entfernt, als ihr einfiel, dass sie ja das Passwort für den Aufgang gar nicht kannte. Was sollte sie tun? Sich vor den rieseigen Stein-Phönix stellen und nach dem Direktor rufen? Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Filch oder Mrs Norris sie hören würden, war größer als das Dumbledore es tat.  
Aber zurück in Bett wollte sie auch nicht, sie hatte das jetzt angefangen, also würde sie es auch zu Ende bringen.

Warum hatte sie Snape nicht gleich gefragt, wann man mit ihr sprechen würde? Snape! Sie konnte genauso gut zu ihm gehen, an seine Tür klopfen und fragen, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte.  
Er hatte ihr am Nachmittag nicht geantwortet, jetzt war es an der Zeit, dass nachzuholen.  
Wäre sie nicht so total übermüdet gewesen, hätte sie wohl erkannt wie verrückt diese Idee war. Doch in ihrem jetzigen Zustand erschien alles einfach und logisch.

Sie ging zügig in Richtung der Kerker, sie wollte sich nicht auch noch eine Erkältung einfangen. Es war November und dem zufolge schon recht kalt im Schloss. Sie begann frieren, als sie durch die Flure schritt. Als sie einige Minuten später die Stufen in den Kerker hinunter lief, spürte sie, dass es hier nochmals bedeutend kälter war. Sie begann zu zittern als sie vor Snapes Tür zum Stehen kam.  
Sie wollte alles nur noch schnell hinter sich bringen und klopfte, ohne nochmal über die ganze Sache nachzudenken, dreimal an die schwere Holztür.

Als sie das getan hatte wurde ihr bewusst, wie blöd diese Idee war. Was würde Snape wohl sagen, wenn sie hier nachts um dreiviertel zwei zitternd mit einem Bademantel bekleidet an seine Tür klopfte? Die Variante '150 Punkte Abzug für Ravenclaw und drei Monate Strafarbeit' erschien ihr plötzlich als am wahrscheinlichsten. Er hatte bestimmt schon geschlafen. Snape war schon im wachen Zustand gefährlich, doch zu was war er erst fähig, wenn er verschlafen diese Tür öffnen und sie sehen würde?

Gerade als sie sich entschlossen hatte, die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen und fort zu laufen, bevor Snape sie zu Gesicht bekam, öffnete dieser schwungvoll die Tür. Sie rechnete fest mit der größten Strafpredigt ihres Lebens, doch diese blieb aus.

Als er die Tür geöffnet hatte, sah er mehr als wütend aus, doch dann war seine Miene einfach nur undurchdringlich geworden.  
Mit ruhigem Ton fragte er dann „Was wollen Sie hier?"

Felicita war überrascht, sie hatte mit allem gerechnet, ein langes Wortgefecht war die rosigste Aussicht gewesen, die sie sich als Reaktion auf diese nächtliche Störung erwartet hatte. Diese ruhige Frage gab ihr neuen Mut.

„Ich denke Sie wissen ganz genau, was ich möchte. Ich warte seit 10 Stunden, dass sich jemand bei mir meldet und mir erklärt, wie es weiter gehen wird." Auch sie war freundlicher, als sie es sich nach dem bisherigen Verlauf dieser Nacht hatte vorstellen können.  
Snape sah sie einige Sekunden lang still an, fast als suche er etwas in ihrem Gesicht.

„Ich kann Ihnen nicht helfen" Hörte sie da so etwas wie echtes Bedauern aus seiner Stimme? „Der Direktor hat andere Pläne, als Ihnen heute Nacht alles zu erklären."

Jetzt wurde sie doch wieder zornig „Ach und da haben Sie gedacht, ich würde alles vergessen, was ich erlebt und erfahren habe und nicht weiter nachfragen?"

Snape sagte nichts, obwohl sie ihn gerade angeschnauzt hatte. „Wie soll es jetzt weiter gehen?" fragte sie dann wieder ruhiger „Wann wird mir erklärt, wie ich mich verhalten soll? Was sehe ich in diesen Visionen? Ich weiß, dass Sie wissen was es ist." Das war ein weiter Vorstoß. Am liebsten hätte sie ihre Worte zurückgezogen, als sie sah, wie der Ärger in ihm aufflammte. Felicita machte sich darauf gefasst, dass sie jetzt das unvermeidliche Donnerwetter erleben würde, doch es blieb wieder aus. Ja, er war sichtlich verärgert. Doch als er sprach erkannte sie, dass sich der Ärger nicht gegen sie richtete.

„Es tut mir Leid, auch wenn das unvorstellbar für Sie sein muss. Sie tun mir Leid. Ich bin in dem festen Glauben zu Professor Dumbledore gegangen, dass er nach meinem Bericht zu Ihnen kommen würde. Doch der Direktor hat anders entschieden und es steht mir nicht zu diese Entscheidung in Frage zu stellen." Felicita sprach bevor sie überlegen konnte. „Das haben Sie mit Ihrer Entschuldigung aber bereits getan." Sie wusste, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war.  
Und tatsächlich, Snape schien seine gesamte Köperhaltung zu straffen, er richtete sich noch ein Stück auf.

„Gehen Sie jetzt zurück in ihren Turm." Er nutzte wieder die ruhige Stimme, er schien nicht wütend auf sie zu sein. Deshalb ging sie nicht. Sie konnte ihn nicht mehr ansehen, Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen, Tränen der Verzweiflung.  
„Professor bitte, ich traue mich nicht einzuschlafen, ich habe Angst vor dem was ich sehen werde. Ich muss doch verstehen was passiert. Warum sagen Sie es mir nicht?"

Er antwortete nicht.  
Er hatte gesagt, es stünde ihm nicht zu die Entscheidung Dumbledore's in Frage zu stellen.  
In ihrer Verzweiflung hatte sie plötzlich eine Eingebung.

„Wenn ich nicht erfahre, was diese Visionen zu bedeuten haben, dann möchte ich sie nicht mehr sehen. Kann ich nicht einen Trank bekommen, der sie unterdrückt? Ich verstehe sie ja sowieso nicht. Nur solange bis Professor Dumbledore mit mir gesprochen hat? Wäre das möglich?"

„Möglich wäre es, aber der Direktor will, dass Sie die Visionen sehen."  
Das war zu viel, jetzt liefen ihr Tränen über das Gesicht.

„Wieso, was ergibt das denn für einen Sinn?" Snape antwortete nicht, es herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen. Felicita sah ihn an, wollte ihm gerade sagen, dass es anscheinend keinen Sinn hatte hier zu bleiben, dass sie in ihren Schlafsaal zurückgehen würde. Auf seinem Gesicht war ganz offen Bedauern zu erkennen. Als sie das sah, fasste sie noch ein letztes Mal Mut.

„Bitte Professor, helfen Sie mir!" sagt sie mit Tränen erstickter Stimme.

Er sah sie noch eine Weile an, für Felicita schien es eine Ewigkeit zu sein, bevor er aus der Tür trat und ein einfaches „Kommen Sie mit." sprach.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

Snape hatte kein weiteres Wort zu Felicita gesagt. Er hetzte mit einer Geschwindigkeit durch die Gänge, die es ihr schwer machte ihm zu folgen.

In ihrem Geist kreisten unendlich viele Fragen. Wieso wollte Dumbledore nicht mit ihr über die Visionen sprechen? Wieso war Snape im Gegensatz dazu regelrecht besorgt?  
Was hatte Snape in ihren Erinnerungen erkannt? Sie war davon überzeugt, dass er sie zu Dumbledore führte, doch was würde er dann tun?

Sie erreichten den Wasserspeier und Snape sprach das Passwort. Das Mädchen war noch zu weit entfernt gewesen um es zu verstehen.  
Die Steinfigur begann sich zu drehen und gab eine Treppe frei. Felicita hatte zwar gewusst, wo sich das Büro des Direktors befand, aber sie war noch nie hier gewesen.  
Sie folgte Snape die Treppe hinauf, er sprach immer noch kein Wort zu ihr. Sie sah wie er eine Tür mit einem kräftigen Ruck aufstieß, als sie diese durchschritt, befand sie sich im Büro des Schulleiters. Dieser saß, trotz der späten Stunde noch an seinem Schreibtisch.  
Das Büro war angenehm warm, doch die Kälte wollte nicht aus dem Körper von Felicita weichen.

„Albus, dein Plan wird nicht funktionieren. Entweder du erzählst es ihr, oder ich werde ihr berichten, was ich weiß. Du kannst dir vorstellen, was sie besser verkraften würde."

Aus der Stimme von Snape war deutlich Zorn heraus zuhören.  
Wieso setzte er sich bloß so für Felicita ein?

Albus Dumbledore sah ihn über seine halbmondförmige Brille fragend an.

„Severus, warum tust du das? Wir waren uns doch einig..." Der Direktor hätte gerne noch weiter gesprochen, doch er wurde von Snape unterbrochen.

"Wir waren uns nicht einig? Ich habe irgendwann nur aufgehört dir zu widersprechen, da deine Meinung unwiderruflich feststand. Einwände hast du gar nicht erst zugelassen."

Felicita hatte bis jetzt halb verdeckt hinter Snape gestanden, dieser zog sie jetzt jedoch vor sich selbst.  
„Sieh sie dir an. Was hättest du getan, hätte sie so mitten in der Nacht vor deiner Tür gestanden? Sieh sie dir genau an und sag mir noch einmal, was du vorhast sei der richtige Weg."

Felicita war durch die Blicke des Direktors peinlich berührt, durch die Worte von Snape war ihr klar geworden, welchen Anblick sie ihm geboten haben musste, zitternd vor Kälte, blass, verheult und mit wirren Haaren. Sie hatte sich selbst in letzter Zeit oft so gesehen. Immer dann wenn sie nach einem Traum in den Spiegel geschaut hatte.

„Severus, sie haben mich gebeten es ihr zu sagen, wenn sie 18 ist."

Jetzt schaltete sich Felicita in das Gespräch ein „Wer sind sie?"

Es herrschte Schweigen.  
Nach zirka einer halben Minute durchbrach Snape die Stille.  
Sein Tonfall war drohend.

„Albus, du hast es nicht anders gewollt..."

Dann nach einer weiteren kurzen Pause an Felicita gewandt  
„Ihre Eltern baten den Direktor darum, Sie mit 18 über ihre Gabe aufzuklären."  
Dumbledore sah den Professor entsetzt an.

„Du kennst nicht die ganze Geschichte, du kannst es nicht verstehen..."

Snape unterbrach ihn sofort.

„Ich verstehe genug. Ich verstehe, dass hier ein Mädchen steht, dass deine Hilfe braucht und du sie ihr, aufgrund deiner Überzeugung, verweigerst."

Felicita hatte einen Augenblick gebraucht um das, was Snape gesagt hatte zu verstehen.

„Woher konnten meine Eltern wissen, dass ich einmal diese Fähigkeiten besitzen würde?"

Snape antwortete ihr bevor Dumbledore etwas sagen konnte.

„Ihr Vater besaß ebenfalls diese Gabe, er wusste dass Sie sich auch irgendwann bei Ihnen zeigen würden."

Das gesagte gab Felicita mehr und mehr Rätsel auf.  
Ihr Vater war ein Muggle, er konnte unmöglich Visionen gehabt haben. Nur ihre Mutter war eine Hexe. Außerdem, warum sollten ihre Eltern Dumbledore beauftragen, sie konnten es ihr doch genauso gut selbst sagen.

„Professor Snape, Sie müssen da etwas verwechseln, mein Vater kann keine Visionen haben, er ist ein Muggle, durch und durch, Sie müssen meine Mutter meinen. Und warum erzählen mir meine Eltern nicht selbst davon?"

Snape beachtete diese Frage nicht, er hatte sich wieder an Dumbledore gewandt.

„Albus, was ist wenn sich ihr Vater geirrt hat? Bei ihm kamen die Visionen erst mit 18, was ist, wenn er einfach angenommen hat, es würde bei seiner Tochter auch so sein und er damit falsch lag? Glaubst du er hätte gewollt, dass du ihr die Hilfe verweigerst, wenn sie kommt und darum bittet. Hat er dich darum gebeten seine Tochter im Stich zu lassen?"

Dumbledore war sichtlich bestürzt über diese harten Worte.  
Tatsächlich schien etwas in ihm zu zerbrechen. Einen Moment schienen seine Gedanken sehr weit weg zu sein.  
Nach dieser Pause, in der keiner ein Wort sprach, ging er auf Snape zu.

„Du hast recht, du hast vollkommen recht." an Felicita gewandt sagte er dann „Ich werde dir alles erzählen, was ich weiß. Doch ich muss dich warnen, es wird sehr schwer für dich werden. Bitte setz dich." Felicita schluckte hart und nickte. Dumbledore deutete auf einen Sessel am Kamin, er selbst setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

Als sich Felicita das nächste Mal umschaute, war Snape verschwunden.  
Dumbledore bemerkte ihren Blick.

„Er kennt nur einen kleinen Teil der Geschichte, deshalb ist er gegangen."

Der Direktor zauberte noch eine Kanne Tee mit zwei Tassen herbei und schenkte sich und seiner Schülerin ein. Dann begann er wieder zu sprechen.

„Bist du bereit?" das Mädchen nickte nochmals.

„Professor Snape hat sich nicht geirrt. Dein Vater besaß diese Gabe, wie alle erstgeborenen in deiner Familie, so wie du.  
Er konnte dir nur leider nicht mehr davon erzählen.  
Deine leiblichen Eltern sind vor 13 Jahren bei einem Todesserüberfall auf euer Haus ums Leben gekommen. Du hast nur mit sehr viel Glück überlebt."

Es dauerte Minuten bis das nächste Mal ein Wort zwischen den beiden fiel. Felicita war mit dem was sie gehört hatte vollkommen überfordert. Dann stellte sie die Frage, die ihr Leben ein für alle Mal verändern sollte.

„Wer waren meine Eltern?"

Dumbledore atmete noch einmal tief durch.

„Deine Eltern hießen Gillian und Robert Anderson. Doch was viel wichtiger ist als ihr Name, ist die Herkunft deines Vaters. Er war ein direkter Nachfahre der Rowena Ravenclaw.  
Du bist ihre letzte Erbin."


End file.
